


You're Not Ugly

by overcomera



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe angst but idk, donghwi, i was just bored and i really like this ship, im not sure where i'm going with this but we'll see, the story will be anywhere from 2 chapters to 100 chapters. somewhere within that range.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomera/pseuds/overcomera
Summary: Dongho and Daehwi have dinner together after bumping into one another for the first time in a long while. Daehwi has a little too much to drink and ends up oversharing. What happens next…
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Lee Daehwi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You're Not Ugly

“Oh my gosh, is that Kang Dongho I see?” Daehwi chimes when he sees the sunbae approach from the end of the hallway. “You’re on this show too?”

Dongho smiles brightly. It was good to see Daehwi again. It’s been a while since their schedules collided. “Oh wow,” Dongho replies as he approaches him. “You’ve grown!”

Daehwi clicks his tongue and gives Dongho the cold eye, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

Dongho chuckles and shakes his head. Still the same spunky Daehwi he got to know through Produce 101, with just more defined facial features and height. That innocent childlike spark in his eyes was also gone.

“I’m not the one who’s grown. Look at you,” Daehwi points at Dongho’s chest and biceps. “Good Lord, hyung, you’ve been hitting the gym, haven’t you?”

Dongho smiles proudly. He has indeed been working very hard, and it was nice to know that the efforts of his labors were showing.

“Is that a blush I see?” Daehwi notes the red in Dongho’s cheeks and laughs. For a big muscly man with tattoos, Dongho really did have the mannerisms of an eight-year-old. Daehwi still cannot believe he was scared of him when they first met.

Dongho doesn’t deny the blush, and instead, just keeps smiling brightly at the younger man. He’s happy to see him carry himself with confidence. He remembers Produce and Wanna One times, when the poor kid wass quieter and repressed his sass to avoid public criticism. Produce 101 was especially a dark time for him.

“It’s truly good to see you so well, Daehwi,” Dongho says.

Before Daehwi has the chance to respond, the director calls everyone on set.

“We’ll talk later,” Dongho says. “We have a lot to catch up on!”

Daehwi is happy to hear Dongho say this, and finds himself anticipating the end of the filming, anticipating a longer conversation with his hunk of a colleague.


End file.
